Paper Planes
by foreignswagger
Summary: Bagaimana Luhan akan mempertahankan tunangannya, Minseok dan juga mempertahankan hatinya? \ "Aku sudah siap kalau kita harus mengulang hubungan kita dari nol setiap hari" \ "Luhan? Nama yang bagus, namaku Kim Minseok " \ "Kau memperkenalkan dirimu setiap hari, Min" \ "kenapa kau meminta maaf?" \ EXO Xiuhan/Lumin here!
1. Intro - Trapped

**"Trapped"**

Cast:

\- Kim Minseok

\- Xi Luhan

\- Others

Disclaimer:

Untuk tokoh, of course milik agensi masing - masing, dan keluarga masing - masing, jalan cerita terinspirasi dari salah satu komik web tentang Demensia

untuk jelasnya tentang Demensia : .org(/)wiki(/)Demensia

Mohon maaf kalau kurang ngena, pertama kalinya bikin genre yang agak suram/? Iya saya tahu tunggakan ff dimana - mana :") mohon bersabar, wkwk

enjoy!

* * *

.

.

Kekasihku, Kim Minseok mengidap penyakit Demensia dan aku, Xi Luhan baru mengetahuinya saat usia hubungan kita menuju yang ketiga bulan.

Pada awalnya ku berpikir penyakit itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hubungan kami ke depannya, sampai ketika Minseok dan aku merayakan hari jadi pertunangan yang pertama, aku merasa ada keanehan pada diri Minseok.

.

"Min..."

"..."

"Min?"

"ah? Eh maafkan aku Lu, pikiranku sedang tidak berada di sini.." Minseok tersenyum manis

.

Wajah itu, wajah yang sudah kukagumi keindahannya sejak lama, saat ini terlihat ada yang berbeda

"apa perlu kuulangi apa yang kukatakan, Min?" tanyaku memastikan.

"..."

"Ada apa denganmu?" kali ini kugenggam kedua tangannya, wajah yang indah itu ia tundukkan

.

Kurasa ada yang aneh,

Raut wajah itu, aku merasakan firasat tidak enak saat kedua pasang iris kami saling bertemu

.

"Lu..."

"Yes, honey?"

"Apa yang sedang kita lakukan di sini?"

.

Jemarinya yang sedang berada di genggamanku bergerak tidak nyaman. Mengetahui hal tersebut, kuusapkan kedua ibu jariku perlahan ke tangannya, berusaha membuat kekasihku ini tenang

"Kita sedang berkencan Min.. Kita berada di tempat makan favorite-mu" kulembutkan suaraku

Minseok selalu menyukai suaraku ini, terdengar menggelikan memang, bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyangkanya, namun kupikir dengan banyak berbicara dengannya mampu membuat kekasihku menjadi lebih tenang.

"hahaha kau benar Lu, maaf aku hanya bercanda" aku pun tersenyum dan sedikit bergumam,

"tidak apa – apa.. Syukurlah kalau begitu"

 _'Sayangnya kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Min'_

.

Karena khawatir, aku pun tidak bisa melepas pandangan darinya. Bisa kulihat ia meraih garpu dan pisau steaknya, dan menggenggamnya dengan posisi tang tertukar, pisau di tangan kiri dan garpu di kanan. Aku hanya dapat terdiam memperhatikannya.

Kemudian ia meletakkan garpu dan mengambil botol merica di depannya, _'seingatku ia sudah memberi merica di steaknya tadi'_

Mungkin Minseok sadar kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya,

"...ada apa?" maniknya melihat tepat kepadaku, aku hanya balas tersenyum

"kau benar - benar lucu, Min.. posisi garpu dan pisaumu tertukar"

.

Kulihat Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya barang sebentar, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke rambutku.

Ia memandanginya cukup lama

 _'Kumohon... jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu'_ batinku sambil berpura – pura tidak tahu kalau ia sedang memperhatikanku dan melanjutkan memakan pesanan kami.

"Kau tidak makan Min? Apa ada yang tidak kau sukai?" masih sambil –berpura-pura- sibuk dengan makananku, aku bertanya dengan penuh perhatian

Kali ini ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke rambutku dan merapikannya

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau merubah model rambutmu Lu.."

Kuhentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya, tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan Minseok yang masih setia menyentuh rambutku

.

"Kita baru saja dari salon Min... Sebelum kemari, karena kau yang memintanya"

Bisa kurasakan gerakannya terhenti, untuk beberapa detik bisa kulihat ekspresi terkejut kekasihku

Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa, dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dan juga rambutku

.

"Ah kau benar..."

.

.

.

 **\- To be continued -**

Tadaa.. maaf ini baru pembuka, bisa dibilang pemanasan lah

kalau ada yang punya firasat ini bakal mirip sama film nyesek A Moment to Remember, yah saya tidak bisa mengelak karena inti ceritanya aja udah sama, tentang penderita Demensia Alzheimer :") tapi jalan ceritanya kedepan bakal berbeda kok.. ditunggu aja ya? *bow*


	2. Chapter 1 - The Past

**"The Past"**

Disclaimer hanya pada jalan cerita, para cast sepenuhnya bukan milik saya

* * *

Bisa kurasakan gerakannya terhenti, untuk beberapa detik kulihat ekspresi terkejut kekasihku

Detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa, dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku dan juga rambutku

"Ah kau benar..."

* * *

Satu-satunya alasanku rajin pergi ke kampus tidak lain karena Minseok. Sudah lama aku memperhatikannya dari jauh, bahkan tidak jarang sampai mendapat protes dari teman – teman Minseok yang merasa tidak nyaman denganku. Kalau pun aku memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar menyapanya, sudah pasti aku lakukan sejak dulu.

Pagi ini Minseok dan teman – temannya menuju pusat perbelanjaan di dekat kampus, sambil mengikutinya dari belakang, kubuka buku catatan dan memeriksa jadwal harian Minseok,

' _kelasnya akan dimulai pukul sebelas nanti rupanya'_

Saat kumasukkan kembali buku catatan itu, kuperhatikan tempat dimana Minseok dan teman – temannya tadi berhenti

"Kemana mereka?" gumamku sambil melihat sekeliling. Begitu panik sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Ya! Kau meng–"

"Mencari kami, Luhan-ssi?"

.

Saat itu,

Moment yang paling kunantikan dan juga yang paling kuhindari, seorang Kim Minseok yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter denganku. Pundakku yang disentuhnya meskipun hanya sebentar. Aroma parfumnya yang membuat jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Tatapannya! Kedua iris kecoklatan itu menatapku dengan imutnya, membuatku tidak bisa berkedip dan terus menatapnya

Dan.. dan..

Suara Minseok yang memanggil namaku, suaranya yang sesuai dengan wajah awet mudanya itu..

Juga, jangan lupa dengan–

.

tiba – tiba pandangan sekitarku gelap

Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara Minseok yang sekali lagi memanggil namaku.

.

"–ssi... Luhan –ssi.."

Suara itu.. Suara yang membuatku ingin segera membuka mata ini. Namun sayang rasa sakit yang menjalar dikepala membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk segera membuka mata

' _Minseok ada disebelahku? Dari aroma obat – obatan ini.. sudah pasti aku berada di klinik. Tapi... kenapa?'_ bisa kurasakan sedikit nyeri di punggung tangan yang kuduga adalah jarum infus.

"Minseok-ah, kau yakin tidak pulang denganku?" kumendengar seseorang berbicara dengannya. Suara khas salah satu teman Minseok yang sangat suka membut keributan, aku tidak mungkin tidak mengingatnya

' _jangan pergi Minseok.. kumohon tetaplah di sini'_

"maaf Baek, bagaimana pun juga aku lah yang membuatnya jatuh pingsan tadi" ah, suara indah yang membuatku semakin tergila – gila itu untuk sesaat menenangkanku

"lelaki macam apa dia, langsung pingsan saat ketahuan sedang menguntit. Kita harus membawanya ke klinik dan membolos" berani – beraninya dia mengataiku penguntit

Kalau saja tidak sedang berpura – pura pingsan, atau kalau saja dia bukan teman Minseok, sudah dipastikan ia lah yang akan menggantikan posisiku di kasur klinik ini. Kemudian aku bisa berjalan – jalan dengan Minseok, hanya berdua tanpa gangguan siapapun. Ibarat dunia milik berdua, dan yang lain cuma ngontrak

Minseokku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan si sialan itu. Benar – benar, ini adalah hari yang tak pernah bisa kubayangkan sebelumnya. Perasaan ingin menyalakan handphone dan merekam suara tawanya sudah hampir tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

' _Sialan! Cepatlah keluar dari ruangan ini!'_ sayang aku hanya bisa memaki dalam hati

" _okay then_.." kurasa si sialan itu sudah membuka pintu, aku hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi

.

"ah– aku dan Chanyeol akan ketemuan karena aku sudah berjanji akan menemaninya membelikan hadiah untuk ulangtahun kakaknya.."

ia masih di depan pintu rupanya...

"..kau tidak mau titip sesuatu? Seperti Americano kesukaanmu or something?"

' _Si berisik itu masih saja– tunggu.. Americano dia bilang?'_ segera kurekam info penting itu dalam otak yang sangat bisa kuandalkan bila tentang Minseok

"boleh, kalau begitu aku titip dua"

Aku masih menunggu percakapan mereka dengan sabar

"dua? Yakin bisa menghabiskannya?"

"...ssh–" aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Minseok katakan, maupun apa yang ia lakukan. Tentu saja kalau bukan mataku yang sedang terpejam ini.

.

Tidak lama kumendengar pintu yang sejak tadi terbuka itu akhirnya tertutup. Kini hanya ada aku dan Minseokku.

"hmmph..." suara helaan nafas Minseok tertangkap telingaku, sepertinya ia mulai bosan

' _apa aku harus membuka mata sekarang? Tapi kalau terlihat mencurigakan bagaimana?'_

Setelah berdiskusi cukup sengit dalam hati, kupustukan untuk berpura – pura sadar sekarang, dimulai dari sedikit menggerakkan jemariku

"Luhan-ssi?" Mendengar panggilan itu membuatku ingin segera bangkit dan menjamah bibir– ehm

' _bodoh, sekarang bukan waktunya berfikiran seperti itu'_

.

"urgh – dimana ini?" tanyaku sesaat setelah membuka kedua mata dengan dramatis

Minseok tersenyum saat aku menatapnya, sepertinya ia bahagia sekali melihatku tersadar

"err... apa aku sudah mati?" aku tidak bercanda, pemandangan di depanku ini benar – benar membuat siapapun yang ada diposisiku akan berpikiran sama

"tidak tidak, tadi kau pingsan dan aku membawamu ke klinik kampus Luhan-ssi" Minseok bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih segelas air mineral di meja untuk kemudian ia berikan padaku

"kalau begitu, mengapa aku melihat seorang malaikat di sisiku?" kali ini aku berusaha mencari tahu ekspresi lain yang akan ditunjukkan Minseok. Kalau bahasa gaulnya, menggombal

"..."

Ekspresi wajah Minseok kini berubah muram tanpa kuketahui penyebabnya. Tiba – tiba saja gelas yang belum sempat kuterima itu ia tarik kembali dan menyiramkan isinya ke arah wajahku

"JADI KAU PIKIR AKU INI GRIM REAPER?" Telingaku berdengung akibat nyaringnya suara Minseok, yang membuatku refleks menutup kedua mata dan telinga

"bukan begitu–"

BLAM!

Hanya bisa menatap pintu dengan nanar, kejadian di depanku itu seperti berlalu sangat cepat. Bahkan aku membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk memahami apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Ya! Minseokkiiee!" teriakku nyaring tidak perduli lokasiku saat ini.

Sungguh, bukan maksudku untuk membuat Minseokku kesal seperti itu. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan tadi benar – benar membuat hatiku hancur. Bahkan sisi lain diriku sudah memaki - maki karena aku tidak menyadari betapa sensitifnya Minseok itu.

.

Tunggu–

' _Sensitif, huh?'_

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan, kulihat tas hitamku di sofa ujung ruangan. Tanpa berfikir panjang infus yang mengganggu itu kucabut dan berlari untuk merogoh isi tas, berharap buku catatan 'suci'ku masih ada di sana

"bingo..." gumamku dengan senyum sumringah. Andai saja Minseok berada di sini, ia pasti akan terjebak pesonaku.

Dengan pensil yang selalu setia berada di sela buku catatanku dan lembar kosong di halaman baru, kutuliskan semua hal tentang Minseok di sana.

' _Americano... dan sedikit sensitif...'_ ah, sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan,

Kubumbui coretan pada kata 'sedikit' dan kusimpan kembali catatan itu setelah beberapa detik tersenyum seraya membanggakan diri.

' _tidak ada yang sangat mengerti Kim Minseok selain Xi Luhan'_

.

* * *

Minseok tersedak sesaat setelah aku mengakhiri cerita pertemuan pertama kita. Kali ini ia memasang raut wajah kesal. Raut yang sama seperti empat tahun lalu, di klinik itu.

"ada apa, malaikat pencabut nyawaku?" tanyaku perhatian seraya mengusap punggungnya perlahan dan memberikan segelas orange juice miliknya.

Setelah ia tenang kembali, tangannya yang sedang mengganggur memukuli lenganku,

"apanya yang ada apa? dasar _stalker_..."

Aku hanya berpura – pura kesakitan akan pukulannya sambil tertawa pelan, setidaknya aku masih ingat apa yang kutulis di buku catatanku dulu– 'sensitif'

Merasa belum puas memukuliku, kali ini ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Ngambek rupanya

 _Chu–_

"Xi Luhan!"

Begitu mudah membuat wajah Minseok merona seperti ini. Seorang expert sepertiku tidak pernah gagal dalam misi. Sebuah kecupan di pipinya yang adiktif benar – benar kesukaanku, apalagi kecupan – kecupan di tempat lain yang dbisa membuatnya–

' _jangan sekarang, Xi Luhan bodoh...'_

Kuraih gelasku dan meminumnya untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran yang sudah menuju kemana - mana

"wajahmu yang memerah tadi benar – benar membuatku memikirkan sesuatu hal yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sepulang _dinner_ nanti, Min" dengan santai kulanjutkan makanku dan dapat kurasakan nyeri yang menjalar pada kaki indahku

"arghh–" refleks akupun mengerang kesakitan saat Minseok menendang tepat pada tulang keringku. Tendangan seorang Minseok tidak main – main, apalagi ketika sedang berlatih futsal dan saat sedang kesal, contohnya seperti sekarang.

.

Berbicara tentang futsal, sudah lama kita tidak berlatih futsal seperti dulu saat masih menjadi mahasiswa. Meski pun kita berada di tim yang berbeda, tidak jarang kami saling membantu dan mengkhianati tim kami sendiri.

Benar – benar kenangan yang tidak mungkin bisa kulupakan. Aku penasaran apakah Minseok masih mengingatnya atau kenangan itu sudah terhapus paksa dari ingatan.

' _Minseok– Minseokku yang malang...'_ tak kusadari air mata sudah bersiap untuk mengalir

"Lu? Kau bersikap aneh akhir – akhir ini... Ada apa?" tanya Minseok seraya mengusap air mataku yang hampir tidak terbendung dengan _tissue_ didepannya

"Hanya sedang berfikir betapa bahagianya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Min"

Entah sampai kapan kehangatan tubuhnya saat mendekapku dan kehangatan tangannya saat kita saling menautkan jemari, dan kehangatan bibirnya yang menyentuh milikku di musim dingin seperti ini akan bertahan,

"Luhan.. Xi Luhan.." setelah kecupan singkat darinya, Minseok menangis seperti dugaan mengingat betapa sensitifnya perasaan kekasihku ini.

Entah sampai kapan ia akan memanggil namaku dengan penuh cinta seperti sekarang.

.

Yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, aku harus menggunakan waktu yang kumiliki bersamanya dengan baik. Bahkan apabila datang saatnya ketika ia tidak lagi mengingat namaku, atau tidak lagi mengingat dirinya sendiri, aku akan kembali memperkenalkan diri padanya meskipun harus kulakukan setiap saat. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Xi Luhan, kekasihnya yang sangat ia banggakan setiap kali ia melupakanku.

* * *

 _to be continued.._

Kyaah makasih loh yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat review, jadi terharu /sobs/

Gak nyangka peminatnya lumayan banyak, dengan respon positif juga (bahkan ada yang minta fast update) /slapped/

Karena akhir - akhir ini kerjaan kantor lagi luang, jadi jangan heran kalau ff ini akan tumbuh dan berkembang semakin cepat tergantung dari para reader dan reviewer/?

Oh, akalu ada yang kurang paham bisa ditanya lewat ripiu, kuusahakan bakal terjawab di chapter2 berikutnya /lambai - lambai/

 _kay, see you next week_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Pain

02\. "The Pain"

 _Bahkan apabila datang saatnya ketika ia tidak lagi mengingat namaku, atau tidak lagi mengingat dirinya sendiri, aku akan kembali memperkenalkan diri padanya meskipun harus kulakukan setiap saat. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Xi Luhan, kekasihnya yang sangat ia banggakan setiap kali ia melupakanku._

* * *

Sabtu sore adalah saat paling kutunggu – tunggu. Sejak tadi aku bersenandung dengan wajah super bahagia di apartemen milikku dan Minseok. Aku sedang sibuk membersihkan ruang tamu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas itu selama setengah jam. Tidak heran memang, mengingat aku sendiri melakukannya sembari bersenandung ria karena setelah Minseok kembali dari swalayan di blok depan, kami akan memasak bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. _Sounds great, huh?_

 _._

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan aku masih setia menunggu Minseokku seraya menikmati langit kota Seoul yang berawan– lebih tepatnya mendung, mendung kelabu. Dan aku ingat betul kalau dia tidak membawa payung.

"Apakah memang selalu selama ini ya? Sudah tiga jam loh..." gumamku sambil menyesap teh tawar hangat buatan sendiri. Dari balkon apartemen tempatku bersantai saat ini, sebenarnya aku bisa melihat swalayan tempat Minseok berbelanja tadi. Namun sosoknya tak kunjung tertangkap pandanganku. Dan aku pun mencoba berpikiran positif, mungkin ia hanya bingung memilih bahan untuk dimasak.

.

Tiba – tiba saja hujan mengguyur kota dan aku teringat kenangan saat kencan pertama kami, kalau pasangan lainnya berjalan – jalan berdua menuju pusat perbelanjaan, bioskop ataupun taman hiburan, kami hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya –lebih tepatnya di rumah orang tuanya.

* * *

Orang tua Minseok –yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tuaku, haha– terkenal posesif terhadap anak satu – satunya itu. Bahkan para tetangga dan teman masa kecil Minseok sangat sulit untuk sekedar bermain bersamanya.

.

Saat itu aku dan Minseok masih semester tiga di universitas dan sudah satu tahun berpacaran, kami memutuskan untuk liburan musim dingin di Hokkaido, yaitu kota Sapporo, tempat orang tua Minseok menetap dan bekerja mengelola sebuah rumah makan terkenal.

Rencana awal adalah, Minseok membawaku diam – diam dan segera memperkenalkanku pada orang tuanya di rumah. Sehingga mereka tidak ada waktu untuk menolakku karena kami sudah berpacaran setahun.

Sayangnya, rencana itu gagal karena orang tua Minseok yang entah mengapa sudah menunggu kedatangan kami di bandara New Chitose membawa pulang anaknya dan meninggalkanku di bandara.

.

Sendirian dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

.

Setelah kebingungan mencari cara menghubungi Minseok, akhirnya aku sampai di rumah mereka meskipun membutuhkan waktu 4 jam.

Dan keadaan menjadi mencekam saat di ruang makan, kulirik Minseok yang ada di depanku dan tatapannya menunjukkan rasa maaf padaku. Tidak– tidak mungkin aku kecewa padanya, itu semua salahku dan aku, seorang Xi Luhan segera memantapkan hati.

"ehm– jadi begini..."

.

Hujan semakin deras dan lampu – lampu di kota sudah dinyalakan. Rasa cemasku semakin menjadi – jadi, terbesit pikiran untuk menyusulnya dan membawakan payung. Segera kuberlari menuju kamar dan mengambil jaket untuknya.

.

 _Ding dong.._

 _Ding dong.. Ding dong.._

 _._

Kegiatanku terhenti saat mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi.

' _Bukannya Minseok memiliki kunci cadangan? Atau dia lupa membawanya?'_ batinku sambil melemparkan mantel tadi dengan terburu - buru, kemudian membuka pintu tanpa memperhatikan layar intercom.

"Min, selamat dat–" kalimatku terputus

.

Yang ada di depanku bukan Minseok, melainkan seorang polisi muda. Membuatku mengernyitkan dahi

"Apa benar ini kediaman tuan Minseok Kim?" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Perasaanku semakin tidak karuan.

Kemudian dari balik tubuh polisi itu, muncul sosok Minseok dengan keadaan basah kuyup

"Saya menemukannya sedang berdiam diri di kursi taman, padahal hujan lumayan–"

Tanpa menghiraukan polisi tersebut, segera kurengkuh tubuh Minseokku yang dingin itu.

"Apa kau lupa jalan pulang, Min?" bisikku seraya menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan, berharap ia merasakan kehangatan yang kuberikan. Wajahnya pucat, mengingat ia berada diluar sana cukup lama.

Kedua mata Minseok yang indah itu menitikkan air mata, badannya bergetar karena tangis

"maaf– maafkan aku, Lu…" sepertinya ia menyesal telah membiarkanku melihat keadaannya yang sedang buruk. Ia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Ia membalas pelukanku dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan suara paraunya. Suara yang membuat hatiku terasa sakit

.

Aku tidak polisi tersebut masih berdiri di samping kami, karena aku lebih peduli pada Minseok seorang, tanpa mengucapkan apapun, segera kutuntun Minseok untuk masuk ke apartemen dan menudukkannya di sofa ruang keluarga. Tak lupa kuberikan selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"tunggu di sini sebentar Min…" ujarku seraya mengecup dahinya

' _dingin sekali…'_

.

Kembali lagi ke pintu apartemen, sang polisi masih setia berdiri di tempat yang sama. Menyadari kehadiranku, ia segera menyodorkan tas belanja yang dibawa Minseok tadi.

"Berat sekali.. Apa dia membawanya selama ini?"

Polisi itu mengangguk "Sepertinya begitu, maafkan saya tetapi dompet miliknya tidak ada di taman itu... Mungkin saja terjatuh saat ia dalam perjalanan ke taman" bagaimanapun juga itu memang bukan salah polisi itu, meskipun usianya masih muda tapi kurasa ia orang yang sopan.

"Ingin masuk untuk segelas teh hangat?" tawarku karena ingin berterima kasih padanya. Karena tidak ada respon, segera saja kutarik lengan bajunya dan kuseret ke ruang keluarga. Setelah ia duduk di sofa bersama Minseok, aku menuju dapur dan mulai menyeduhkan teh untuknya dan Minseok

.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Lu" tiba – tiba Minseok meminta maaf padaku. Aku tahu dia ketakutan saat ini, maka dari itu segera kuusapkan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya ke kepala– lebih tepatnya rambut Minseok.

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"aku– aku takut– kau akan meninggalkanku jika tahu penyakitku, Lu... Maaf– maafkan aku..." bahu Minseok bergetar, dia menangis lagi. Polisi itu– yang bahkan namanya belum kuketahui, menepuk – nepuk punggung kekasihku dengan tatapan iba.

Setelah menghirup nafas dalam – dalam, aku sudah siap mengutarakan semuanya

"aku sudah tahu semuanya, Min... seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan harus menjadi seperti ini..." aku kembali menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan kalimatku

"seharusnya aku ikut mengantarmu kemana pun kau pergi. Kita akan berjuang untuk menghilangkan penyakitmu, ya?" kuusap kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan sekaligus menyemangati Minseok.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah polisi tadi, "aku benar – benar berterima kasih, um– "

"nama saya Sehun, Oh Sehun.. Memang sudah tugas kami untuk membantu masyarakat sekitar, pak"

"oh ayolah, aku tidak setua itu. Panggil saja hyung"

Dan aku mendengar Minseok tertawa kecil, setidaknya perasaanku sudah sedikit tenang sekarang

* * *

Malam ini, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlarut akan pekerjaanku. Laptop sudah dalam keadaan mati dan berkas – berkas kantor tersusun rapi di dalam tas. Biar besok saja kulanjutkan

Kalau boleh jujur, akhir - akhir ini aku terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan. Selama lima hari berturut - turut aku hanya pulang untuk mandi dan makan, tidur dan lain – lain hanya bisa kukerjakan di kantor. Namun aku sadar, jika terus melakukan itu tidak mustahil jika sosokku lah yang akan Minseok lupakan terlebih dahulu.

Ketika ku membuka pintu kamar sesenyap mungkin, dapat kulihat Minseokku yang tengah tidur dibalik selimut tebal, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyainari ruangan itu. Dengan perlahan kurebahkan tubuh disampingnya, menghadapnya dan secara tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di bawah bantal Minseok.

Kutarik perlahan benda yang ternyata selebaran itu dan sedikit terkejut saat membacanya,

.

"...apa ini yang benar – benar kau inginkan, Min? Kapan kau akan membicarakan hal ini padaku, hm?" gumamku sambil mengembalikan selebaran tadi dan kembali mencoba tidur setelah mengecup keningnya.

.

* * *

 _to be continued_

 _._

 _._

Maso detected, iya saya masokis makanya tega membuat ff seperti ini /lah/

Oiya misteri mengapa judul ff ini Paper Planes sebenarnya tidak ada alasan tertentu, hanya ketika saya bingung mau memberikan judul apa, playlist laptop sedang memutar lagu One Ok Rock – Paper Planes /slapped/

Terharu baca review kalian, buat yang tanya – tanya kujawab di sini ya? Untuk yang lain, makasih dukungan kalian, makasih juga buat Beta Reader /kecup/

* * *

Q. Fyuhana: guilty-san, apa minseok sudah tau penyakitnya?

A. : Sudah dicantumkan di atas ya sayang.. Tapi memang belum diketahui darimana Luhan mengetahui penyakitnya Minseok, masih surprise/?/

* * *

Q. HamsterXiumin: Itu kira2 Minseoknya masih bisa disembuhin gak?  
Katanya kan demensia masih mungkin buat sembuh.  
Ini juga kaya' yang di MV yang dibintangin sama Na Eun A-Pink itu yaaa. Mungkin Luhan mustinya bikin buku yang ditempelin foto2 buat pengingat. Oh, atau harusnya bikin mesin waktu kaya' yang di MV Promisesnya sekalian promo smartphone itu? /eh?/

A. : Dalam beberapa kasus bisa disembuhkan karena penyebabnya dapat diobati, seperti stress/penggunaan obat – obatan maupun alkohol. Tapi untuk Minseok karena ada cedera kepala –eh untuk lengkapnya silahkan ikuti terus ya /wink/

.

.

 _Okay, see you next week~_


End file.
